Oh Starry Night
by Katie2
Summary: Bulma's POV. ABout her lvoe for Vegeta. How I think they got together. I know old topic but it's very sweet. Bulmas in love! heehee. Please read and review.


Hello everyone! Katie here with a new piece that just happened to pop into my head. I was listening to a song from Sailor Moon called Oh Starry Night and I think it's quite beautiful. Not a bad song at all. So I'm writing a Bulma and Vegeta romance, it's about when Vegeta died and Bulma is reflecting on her life with him. It's Bulma's point of view.

Anyways the disclaimer is normal I don't own Dragonball so don't sue.

Please read and review

Oh Starry Night

By Katie

**_I've waited all of my life_**

**_For the day when love appears_**

**_Like a fairy tale in days gone by_**

**_He will rescue me from my fears_**

I lay quietly on my bed, relaxing with the memories buried in my mind, uncovering them bit-by-bit.

FLASHBACK

"I'm going to have a pretty more handsome more smart husband than you Emily!"

"Nu uh! My husbands going to be more pretty, more handsome, more smart, and more nice than yours, Bulma!"

"Well my dress is going longer, more lacy, more perfect than yours on my more beautiful wedding day!"

"Nu uh! MINE"

"My husband will be better!"

"Nu uh mine Bulma!"

"Mine Emily!"

The two girls went back and forth will the racking of insults on each other's imaginary future husbands. They did that often while staring at their mothers' wedding magazines they used when they got married. Bulma lay back onto the pillows of her bed and stared at the ceiling.

"My husband is going to have black hair and be around the same height as me, if not a little smaller. He's going to be strong and diviner, while being hard and cold towards everyone but me. He's gonna love me and no one else."

Emily lay back with Bulma and smiled. She laughed deeply and gave her friend a playful tap.

"Well I want a man that loves everyone, me especially. He'll have short blonde hair and a very nice build. He has to be like a million gazillion times taller than me but he will still have to love me more than everyone! He just has to or I wont marry him!"

Bulma laughed along with her friend.

"Whatever."

"Bulma we must make a pact. We will not marry until we find the man that fits our descriptions perfectly." Emily smiled and sat up hold her pinky on her right hand outwards towards Bulma. Bulma sat upright. Bulma held out her pinky on her right hand and they brought our pinkies together.

"PACT!" they cried.

END OF FLASHBACK

**_And now I feel him standing close to me_**

**_And how can I tell him what he means to me?_**

**_My heart stands still has he come_**

**_ _**

I laughed lightly. I pretended my friend was till lying beside me in my room. The room hadn't changed much over the years, except for the fact I had no more toys and dolls. A computer in the corner took up the space my dolls and toys used to occupy. But the colour was still the same, baby blue with small pink diamonds. My dad had painted it for me.

I smiled deep inside as I repeated the words I had said so long ago.

"My husband is going to have black hair and be around the same height as me, if not a little smaller. He's going to be strong and diviner, while being hard and cold towards everyone but me. He's gonna love me and no one else."

I shook my head at the memory of my friend's words. I spoke them as if I had been the one saying them originally.

"Well I want a man that loves everyone, me especially. He'll have short blonde hair and a very nice build. He has to be like a million gazillion times taller than me but he will still have to love me more than everyone! He just has to or I wont marry him!"

Funny once we got into high school Emily never thought she would have a man like that. But alas she did find that man that fit he description perfectly. I remember on her wedding day, at the reception, she pulled me into an embrace and told me that she had found her man so I must find mine to keep the pact true. I had said I would.

Now I'm getting desperate for someone to love. Yamcha's nice but there's someone else on my mind. But I'm reaching thirty and my mind races to fall in love with someone. I fear that soon if I don't find someone new I will break Emily and I's pact and marry Yamcha.

**_Oh starry night_**

**_Is this the moment I dream of?_**

# **Oh starry night**

## Tell me is he my one true love

**_ _**

But there is someone I love. Vegeta. My god he's beautiful. Oh Kami why did you put a man like him before me? Is it to tempt me? To make me see I could never be true to Yamcha? Why?

Why do I love him so much? He treats me like garbage! He yells, he screams! He eats like a pig; he leaves sweaty clothes all over the place!

But if you were to see that man without a shirt on, as I have seen so many times when I peek out the window to see him when he's meditating outside, you would see why I have fallen. Every muscle is caressed my a soft coating of sweat…every detail in his body brought out by the delicate rays of the sun…

But that's not all. By the sounds of what I have said it's lust not love. But I can tell you, it's love. He's got something about him that I can't quite explain…something that entraps me like a fly in a spider's web. If he were to tell me to die, I would die. If he says I shall live I will live. I am the prey, the servant, the follower of the Prince of the Saiyjins.

But how can I tell him this? He'd laugh and say isn't everyone the servant of his Haines Vegeta that lovely? The one whom is greater that the weak Kakarotto. If it would make him love me I would say that he is the best, that he is better than Kakarotto or should I say Son-kun?

**_ _**

**_Oh starry night_**

**_Is this the moment I dream of?_**

# **Oh starry night**

## Tell me is he my one true love

I hear his footsteps outside against the clear white snow. It's midnight and he's outside. I pull myself up and off the pillows and stare out the window. He's passing outside. Why is he outside in the cold? And without a shirt? My eyes wonder down to his magnificent body, the royal heinece of all hunks, the most powerful of all whom bare the sex of male. I am at his command as he stands out there.

Baka? Why is he going to freeze out there? I look at the thermometer. –4 degrees Celsius. The baka! He'll freeze to death out there. Why is he out there? I couldn't live is he froze to death! 

**_ _**

**_Every night I think of him_**

**_Here in my lonely room_**

**_Waiting for my prince to come_**

**_Wondering if he'll be here soon_**

**_ _**

My prince suddenly turns and looks up at me. I am taken by surprise and fall backwards. I stumble back to bed and lay back on the pillows. I wait for him to come in and come upstairs and yell at me for watching him. He always does.

If I watch him outside and he catches me he usually comes inside and upstairs and curses at me saying that my infernal useless gaze distracts him. I try to defend myself, acting as cold and strong as him but deep inside I want to throw myself at his feet and beg for forgiveness. He has that power over me…

Where is he? Why haven't I heard a slam of the door and the thumping of his steps up the stairs? Why have I not heard his cursing? Why?

Has he finally grown out of his attitude problems, the ones I love so much? I couldn't bare him to have completely grown out of them. I could and I would if I found it necessary but those are just a few things that make me feel attracted to him.

**_ _**

**_And I sit patientitlly waiting for some for some_**

**_And I hope his heart longs for mine_**

**_He calls my name is he the one?_**

**_ _**

I hear the voice of Vegeta from outside my window. He cried my name, for once not angrily. I push myself erect and stare at the window. Is this the Vegeta I know and love? Is he actually sounding nice? Is he being uncruel? Is he calling my name instead of calling me baka? What's going on?

I lean back on the pillows.

"Is this a dream?" I ask myself silently. I pinched myself long and hard. It was no dream.

"Bulma!" Vegeta cries again. It's hard to recognize his voice. Not because of the window blocking the sound properly but the fact that it is not cold and full of ignorance. "Bulma!"

"Is he calling to me? Oh Kami please say he's calling out to me!" I rest my head deeper into the pillows. "Dear Kami is he?"

I realize right there why I love him so much. As I sit and think it hits me, because he loves me. When he first knew me he was everything but kind. He was dirty, vengeful, and full of anger and hatred. But over time his voice has begun to drip with less and less of it. He shows his original ways to everyone but to me its different. Whenever he yells at me, demands something from me, calls me "woman" his voice sounds regretful.

# He loves me

_ _

But does he really?

I love the way he walks, the way he talks, the way he shows me he cares, the way he makes me angry, the way he makes me happy, the way he makes me work, the way he makes me relax, the way he keeps me up every night thinking 'bout him. He's the one I promised Emily I would one day marry. But will I actually marry him?

**_ _**

**_Oh starry night_**

**_Is this the moment I dream of_**

**_Oh starry night_**

**_Tell me is he my one true love_**

**_ _**

Oh god is he my one true love? Is he the one that I am deeply connected with, the one I will marry? Is he the one that I will break it off with Yamcha to be with? Is he the one?

Please Kami let him be.

But Kami please don't let it be. My life is built around the survival of myself being alone. I'm scared of beign with soemoen like him, to love and be loved.

I'm not even sure he loves me. He's a nasty man, please say he isn't!

But please say he is! I love everything about him, even if he doesn't love me! I want him to be the one! I really do!

Goodness girl! Make up your mind! Do you want him or not?

Yes, yes I do.

I stand and go to the window. I peek out enough to see him and him not to see him. He stands there pleadingly in the darkness of the world about him.

Bulma go to him. I tell myself deep inside. He's the one you want. Your one true love. I look quickly up at the sky and see the heavens above me. They're beautiful tonight above my winter wonderland. I quickly grab a robe and some shoes and run down the stairs to the door and run out it.

**_ _**

Vegeta turns and looks at me, his eyes full of tears. I run towards him but slow to a walk when I come to being fiveteen feet away.

"You called me Bulma." I found myself saying after a while.

"It is your name isn't it?" he asked after a period of silence.

"Yes." I say smiling wickedly.

"Bulma I have to tell you…"

I silenced his lips with mine against his. I brush mine hard again his until finally he gives in and returns with full strength. I feel power surge though me like nothing before, running form my lips to the top of my headand than downmy arms, legs every part of me. It makes me put my arms around him and hold him close. ***It*** . Is ***it*** love? Yes I believe ***it*** is.

I smiled as we break apart.

"You have to tell me what?" I ask after a moment of resting in his arms.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"For everything I have said and done. I didn't mean it! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I just didn't know how to show how I feel about you…"

"How do you feel about me?" I asked coaking my eyebrow.

"I think I feel like, no I know I feel like I love you. Please say you love me to. I'd understand if you don't…"

"Why dod you think I just kissed you/" I asked laughing lightly. "Of course I love you! Why do you think I look through my window at you? Just to see the sun hi your side burns? No. To see you in peacefulness. That is the only time I have ever scene you at peace."

Vegeta let go of me and picked me up into his arms.

"You shall soon see me in an even greater peace, with you."

I smile as the same power surges throw me as before.

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"Yes. Trust me I know what I'm doing."

I smile and kiss him and then relax in his arms allowing him to carry me to his room.

**_Oh starry night_**

**_Is he the one that I dream of_**

**_Oh starry night_**

**_How will I know?_**

**_Will his love show?_**

**_Is he my one true love?_**

Yes he is my one true love.

How was that? Heehee I'm a hopeless ormantic! Please don't curse me to bad because ethis is my first crack at a Bulma and Vegeta romance. Heehee I like writing these. Expect My Only love coming out soon! Please review my story or e-mail me.

Thanks for reading!

Katie


End file.
